


The Alliance

by lola89



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Book: Fire and Blood, Dany is Barren, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt, Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Other, Political Alliances, Targaryen Restoration, conflicted Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola89/pseuds/lola89
Summary: She could hear the faint cries of the Red Witch, each prayer and mantra becoming louder and louder as the leeches sucked on her pale skin. Heat formed across her body, as the Red Priestess continue to chant to the Lord of Light over a hearth in the middle of the room.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Argella Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I am a big fan of GOT but the last season turned me off the TV series. I have read the books and recently finished Fire and Blood and was inspired by this idea that came to me.
> 
> This fanfic will follow Argella Baratheon - the highborn bastard daughter of Robert and Dalena Florent. I have based her on Edric Strom from the book series, but a female version. Her story will become intertwined with Dany and Jon eventually. I was inspired by how the Baratheons have a shared family history with the Targaryens, due to the first Baratheon to take Storms End - Orys Baratheon was a rumored bastard brother of Aegon I. 
> 
> Those familiar with the novels will know how much more politically pragmatic the characters are. Dany is barren and will become queen, Jon is conflicted due to their shared blood but Dany desperately needs their family line to continue. Argella will also have her own conflictions as a bastard, who has become legitimized and will play a vital role in the Targaryen restoration. 
> 
> I am not sure whether to eventually turn this story with Jon marrying both women as king consort or simply becoming Dany's hand and marrying Argella for political purposes. I feel as though Jon is too honorable to marry two women. 
> 
> I have written a couple of chapters but will upload only the first for now, if this is not your cup of tea with Jon/OC than don't read! Would also appreciate feedback.

Chapter One - Alyss/Argella Storm 

Argella could feel her skin prickling; small black leeches were spread across her arms and naked torso, sucking away at her blood and falling limp off her body once fed. There was no pain, the pain would come after alongside a sense of dread of whether this would be her last night on Dragonstone and in this world. 

She could hear the faint cries of the Red Witch, each prayer and mantra becoming louder and louder as the leeches sucked on her pale skin. Heat formed across her body, as the Red Priestess continue to chant to the Lord of Light over a hearth in the middle of the room.

“this is your fate” came Melisandre’s voice as well as her pale looming face. “You are a bastard, but you are of noble heritage and your blood will aid the rightful King, Stannis and his cause” The Red Witch loomed closer to her face, Argella could feel the heat radiating off of her, almost burning her skin. Argella could not respond, though she wanted to yell and curse, it’s as if the Red Witch had muted her through some sorcery. As the heat intensified Argella managed a piercing scream and was suddenly shaken. 

Argella woke to Mathilda, her bedmate a Silent Sister of the order shaking her roughly “Alyss, Alyss”!! she hissed sharply “by the God’s you are drenched in sweat” Argella woke and sat up with a start, her dark hair in disarray, her deep blue eyes wide as she stared back at her friend. 

“I had a nightmare, I am sorry for waking you” Mathilda gave her a disapproving look and reached for some water and cloth across the room. Mathilda dipped the cloth in the dirty cold water and wiped Argella’s face with it as gently as she could. Well, as gently as Mathilda was capable of.

“do you want to talk about it? You were thrashing about as if some beast were tearing you apart” Argella stared back at her bedmate with wide eyes. Mathilda may seem stout and serious, but she had a soft spot for the black haired girl who had come into their service almost a year and a half ago and the two girls were thrust as bedmates and companions in their many chores. Argella did not wish to rouse the various other girls that were forced in their bedchamber. She did not trust them, not to the extent she trusted Mathilda.

Argella gulped visibly “I don’t remember” she responded rather coldly, hoping Mathilda would leave her alone and go back to her slumber. She was in no mood to re-live her real life nightmare that had come back to haunt her dreams these past moons.

Mathilda gazed at her deeply, “just as well, it is not even dawn and I wish to sleep well before the day begins, if we are lazy about our chores we have a beating or two waiting for us” “besides” she added whilst glancing about the room in the dark “don’t want the rest of these ninnys crying about to the older sister cunts”.

Argella regretted the tone she had taken with Mathilda. She was right. The older Silent Sisters though pious were not merciful to the younglings, oft at times tasking them with grueling chores consisting of constant washing and cleaning. Argella turned her back towards Mathilda on the cold hard bed; a bed is far from what you would call it. Soon enough, she heard Mathilda’s soft snores.

Argella was not so easily roused back to slumber, she stared at the dirty dark wall in front of her, the small window at the top of the room barely allowing any light in their small confinement. Soon enough, her thoughts turned to her nightmare and her past. It had been many moons since she had come face to face with the Red Witch, the sorceress whom her uncle Stannis, had so relied on and ultimately had lost his life for. 

At times Argella had no love for her uncle Stannis, but only anger, perceiving him to be weak and at the mercy of the false Gods. But she could also not forget that after her uncle Renly had passed away, Stannis did protect her and was kind to her. In the goodness of her heart, Argella believed if it weren’t for the Red Witch, Stannis may have taken King’s Landing as her father’s heir and she would have been happy to have continued living a quiet life in the shadows. What else could she hope for as a Bastard? Renly as King had spoken of legitimizing her and marrying her off to Knight, but that had come to naught. 

Argella was not so sure she wanted to marry, it had never crossed her mind to have a husband and a home of her own. She was a bastard! Bastards do not have such dreams “You are a noble bastard” whispered Melisandre’s faint voice. The Red Witch oft reminded her and her Uncle and his advisors of her noble blood and how it could help her uncle take the Iron Throne. Though the extent of how her blood could help had come to light with her uncles advisor Ser Davos, whom had brought her to this distant sanctuary, housing her with the Silent Sisters and thus saving her life from the fire. 

Though not an overly religious woman, Argella kept the faith of the Seven as her father did and prayed every night to the God’s. What exactly she prayed for she could not say, all Argella wanted was to know what her destiny would be as her future was more dim than her dreams.


	2. Jon Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - this fic is set early season 7. I have written a couple of chapters but will only upload and continue writing if people ultimately want to know my take on season 7 and 8. I get that most people either ship Dany and Jon and or Jon and Sansa. Honestly, I don't think Sansa and Jon is realistic so I'm writing with my own take on things!

Jon Snow – Dragonstone 

Jon had been on Dragonstone for near five moons, though it felt like five years. The Queen, though not his Queen, Jon quickly reminded himself had allowed him and his men to mine the Dragonless that would help defeat the White Walkers. 

Jon worked from night and day, waking well before dawn alongside his men to forge as much dragonglass as they could muster. They needed all they could, as the Targaryen Queen had no desire to join the Northern forces to defeat the dead. 

Jon had been quick to temper after his initial audience with the Queen, he found her cold and proud and to Jon it was beyond frustrating that she had dismissed his notions about the Dead as if he were a madman? Ser Davos, ever diplomatic, had calmed the wolf inside Jon. Advising that it would take time for the Targaryen Queen to see his reasonings. Tyrion would further echo Ser Davos’ advise and stated his Queen needed time, time to trust him. 

This was five moons past, and Jon was becoming restless, so day and night he forged the Dragonglass and hacked pieces of the cave and was determined to return to Winterfell, to his people who placed their trust in him to protect and lead them. As Jon hacked away, he could not help but think of the ordeal that lay ahead, sometimes he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Him a bastard! But his people trusted him enough to name him their King and his duty required him to do what was needed. 

“If you keep a going in that pace, ye might break ye fingers” drawled ser Davos as he came towards Jon. Jon sighed and looked at him as he stopped.

“You know there isn’t time, and we must forge as much as we can” 

Ser Davos replied with a “hmm” “well the lads have discovered something that I thought the King in the North would want to have a look at” Jon looked at Ser Davos expectantly, wishing he would just tell him and not take him away from his duties. 

“C’mon” cried Ser Davos as he made his way well into the cave. Jon trailed after him annoyed yet curious to see what his men had discovered within the caves of Dragonstone. Perhaps Dragon Eggs? Jon mused, this vast fortress was created by the ancient Valyrians with dragon fire after all. 

Jon caught up with Ser Davos and they came to a halt, one of the men handed Jon a torch and brought it closer to faint carvings scattered across the walls of the cave. 

“Drawings from the Children of the Forest” stated Ser Davos next to him. Jon was mesmerized as he stared at what lay before him. Jon saw the familiar carvings of the White Walkers across the cave and was at a loss for words. 

“We must show her Grace” Said Jon turning to Ser Davos. “I agree, I thought perhaps if you show her Grace and explain she might experience a change of heart”

An annoyed look splashed across Jon’s face, “her Grace is a stubborn woman, I am not sure how much more convincing I have in me”

“Aye, one of the many traits you have in common with her Grace” replied Ser Davos coyly. 

“What”? Said Jon perplexed, before he had a chance to question Ser Davos further he had made off and given orders to his men that the King in the North wished to show her Grace the Queen something within the confines of her caves.


	3. Daenerys Targaryen

Daenerys - Dragonstone 

Daenerys roamed the vast halls of Dragonstone, she liked to think of past Targaryen kings and queens who had come before her as she did so. Wondering what fortunes and misfortunes befell them. Having received little to no education about her ancestors, Dany had oft relied on her brother Viserys and later on those who swore fealty to her to explain the actions of her family. Whilst familiar with the more notable history of Westeros, Dany often felt as though she had come to a strange land, one so far away from what her brother described as their home. The last of the dragon blood, she mused. 

She had no kin to turn to in these perilous times and no kin to advise her on what her ancestors would have done in her stead. 

Though perilous times indeed, Dany knew she should not be roaming about as if she had not just lost her closest allies to the Lannister usurper. After her master of Whisperers and her hand had delivered the news, the dragon within her had roared and reared its ugly head, she blamed Tyrion for his plans and failures. Dany was somewhat regretful for being so harsh, but she was getting fed up with his ‘cleaver plans’ and wanted action and results! 

She had then turned to the King in the North for his counsel. He was her equal, was he not? Chosen by his people to lead them as she had been across the Sea. He was reluctant to give his counsel; she could see it in his eyes. Dany observed the weight he bared, she oft at times sympathized with his cause and pleas about the dead. But Dany had risked and sacrificed too much to let the country remain under the grip of the Lannister Bitch!

Dany did not know how or what to make of the King in the North. His stubbornness got the best of her, but Dany could not deny the respect she had for him. She had respected men before, yes but not to the extent of an equal like Jon Snow. He advised against her using her dragons to wreak havoc on her enemies, alas there was a difference between her and the King in the North, he did not understand the struggle and duty she had to reclaim what was hers and her families. And with fire and blood she would seize the Iron Throne!


	4. Argella Storm

Argella

Argella made her way down the vast corridor of the monastery, it was midday and her and her silent sisters would soon be required for prayers in the prayer room – a vast complex which ran an open space connected to various other parts of the building. This included accommodation for traveling companion of the Seven, the various kitchens and the impressive library. 

Though not a silent sister herself and only a mere novice, Argella undertook the duties that were required of her, keeping her head down and undertaking whatever was tasked to her and most importantly – holing her sharp tongue. Argella had come to know the price of defeat over the course of the war, and was determined to blend amongst the mendicant community for the sake of her survival. 

Argella heard the calls of the abbess – Clare followed by her prioress – Hildegard. The abbess was a stern woman oft at times beating a novice girl and even a silent sister if she failed to follow orders that were set about. Argella often felt Clare’s hard eyes on her and deep down Argella knew she was not Alyss, but the royal bastard of Robert Baratheon. Sent away to this part of the world to hide her identity and the threat she posed. Argella knew not of the extent of what Ser Davos, had disclosed to the abbess and the prioress upon her arrival, truth be told, she wished to remain ignorant for what they knew, for that was a sure way to survive. If indeed Cersei was queen, she would no doubt order her death as she had done with Robert’s various Bastards. 

Argella oft at times kept an ear out for travelers they would receive across the realm, desperate for some news of what was taking place. Argella, at great risk would scour the kitchens and washing rooms for any gossip, and learned her uncle Stannis was dead and defeated in the North. That night she had shed a tear for the last remaining family she had left in this cruel world. Her thoughts soon turned to Ser Davos, ohh how she missed him and the Princess Shireen. She could only look back with fondness during their time together. She had the Princess Shireen, she thought… perhaps Ser Davos had pledged himself to the little princess? Oh, she wished for more news of the realm but alas she could not involve herself in the politics of Westeros and risk arousing suspicion with her interest. They say the Silent Sisters were like the Night’s Watch, renouncing their titles and allegiances.

Argella suddenly felt a sharp tug at her elbow, she looked to her side and Mathilda was gripping at her.

“Are you mad?” she hissed. “What are you doing standing out here like a puppy”? “We will be late”!

Argella rolled her eyes at the girl, “alright”! She snapped and let Mathilda lead her to the great hall, now assembled by every woman within the confines of the monastery. Every day girls who assembled were required to pray to the Seven on the hard rock floors of the monastery, praying for exactly what, Argella was not sure. Prosperity for the realm? A realm led by the Lannister witch, Argella mused “that woman will not have my prayers”! Just as in the evenings, Argella knew not of what she should pray for but only for a wish that she knew what lay ahead. Ser Davos had made it clear he would seek her out once Stannis was king and the Red Witch was no longer at his side. But Stannis was dead, so she knew not what would become of her. 

Once prayer had been completed, Argella was fortunate enough to spend much of her time in the Library, “if born with a cock, I could have become a Maester” she thought dourly. She would have forced Ser Davos to take her to Oldtown instead to the Citadel to undertake training. Apart from missing familiar friends and family, Argella missed reading the various books at her disposal at Storms End. Her father did send her books on the history of the Targaryens each name day, later she learned it was her fathers Master of Whisperers Varys who did so. Just as well, her father had overthrown the Targaryens and wanted them all dead. 

“you look like a long lost puppy again” mused Mathilda, who had sneaked up on her quickly bringing her thoughts back to the present. 

“By the seven! Why do you sneak up on me so?” “I enjoy it” Mathilda shrugged. “come” said Argella as she grabbed her friends hand “we need to make our way to the library” 

Mathilda visibly groaned “why?”

Argella gave her a disapproving look “you know why and you should be grateful that the Silent has allowed us to extend our education. Many girls here are not so fortunate as us” 

“You mean not highborn as us” “you forget my dear, I am but a bastard” Mathilda snorted loudly, “a bastard to a once King, who grew up in Storms End, in comfort and educated by maesters, castellans, and masters-at-arms” 

Argella quickly shut her friend up by placing her hand on her mouth and dragging her along a deserted corridor. “Fool”! she hissed, “you call me Alyss in the confines of our bedroom and yet call me the bastard daughter of a king in the open space for all to hear”!!

Mathilda was taken aback by her friend’s outburst, her wild violet eyes raging with fire and fear. Argella was kind and soft, but no doubt she was her fathers daughter in times like this, the fury of house Baratheon raged within her. Mathilda struggled to free herself from Argella’s grip, regret looming within her “I’m sorry” she expressed with sincerity “sometimes I do forget myself”. 

Argella softened at once, she hugged her friend and kissed her cheek softly, “its alright” she sighed, “I am just afraid and have been having these nightmares as of late” 

Mathilda grabbed her friends hand and led her towards the library and no more was said of the matter for the remaining day.

That night Argella stared blankly at the dark ceiling, her bedmate had her back turned to her. She could not sleep, and neither could Mathilda who slowly turned to her and peered up from the thin blankets. 

“tell me a story” she whispered

Argella smirked and glanced at her friend briefly, “of what? Knights in shining armour”? Mathilda let out a laugh rather loudly. Argella snapped her face and body towards her “shh woman!” 

“Tell me about Aegon and his sisters” “the conquest”? replied Argella, “we all know that story surely, your maester would have gone through it with you” “yes but never about how he took both his sisters to wives and bed” said Mathilda with wide eyes.

Argella blushed and she thanked the gods it was dark so her friend could not tease her for it. “Maegor the curel had eight wives” said Argella. 

“by the gods”! Exclaimed Mathilda. “How fascinating, I do not know how I would feel having so many sister wives” Argella shrugged “duty is duty” she responded. 

“Perhaps” whispered Mathidla “having eight wives is something but sharing a bed with your brother and being a sister wife to your sister”? I just find it all…I guess not odd but extraordinary”.

“The Targaryen were extraordinary” replied Argella with a sense of wonder in her voice. “my father would be rolling in his grave” she mused. 

Her bedmate whispered softly in response “like it or not, the Baratheons are descended from Targeryens and share blood” 

Argella reflected on her friends words and thought of her fathers ancestor Orys Baratheon – the rumored bastard brother of Aegon the Conqueror who took Storms End and married the first Argella. Perhaps she would share a similar fate to that of Orys? Argella dismissed the notion quickly, Orys Baratheon had been a man – bastard or not she was a woman and oft times thought that was a greater disadvantage than being a mere bastard!


	5. Jon Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote a new chapter. I am not sure what direction I will like to take this fic on, whether for Jon to turn as Dark as Dany and take two wives or keep writing honorable Jon? Dark Jon is hard to write for, even though he is dark in the books and I have read them twice. 
> 
> This chap starts at 7x05 and I am hoping to bring all the 3 main characters together soon. I have changed some the dialogue, but of course everything else belongs to GRRM, and the creators of the show.

Jon stood on the cliff of the hill, overlooking the beach of Dragonstone, and could feel the impending storm through the wind. It was a gloomy day and Jon having been up at his usual hour before dawn to work alongside his men in the caves, needed to get away to think and made his way to an isolated cliff. 

His thoughts turned to the Queen, who had departed Dragonstone atop her Dragon, no doubt raining fire upon her enemies at this very moment. Jon remembered her anger upon learning of her lost allies. At that moment, she had turned to him, seeking his Counsell. Jon was at a loss, he knew he could be impetuous at times and understood how the Queen felt. Nevertheless, he chose his words carefully and advised against raining fire and destruction on those who had no choice but to follow the Lannisters.

That was three days ago, and at that very night, the Queen departed with her hand and the Dothraki to meet the Lannister army in the open field, ignoring Jon’s advice. Jon felt an inkling to join her grace alongside battle, to see this beautiful Targaryen atop her largest Dragon. Jon knew that was foolish, a Queen by right and conquest she may be, but she was not his Queen. 

Jon suddenly heard a loud roar in the sky, it was the Queen atop her large beast, making her way towards him to land. The Dragon suddenly roared as it landed and made its way to him, Jon stood his ground out of a mixture of fear, shock, and wonder. Jon knew that showing fear in front of such an animal will have him eaten alive. Showing bravery, however, and he might just survive. 

Jon slowly pulled out his glove on his right hand and tentatively reached for the Dragon before him, never in his wildest imagination did he think he would live to see a live Dragon. It reminded him of Arya, who was enthralled by Dragons and Targaryen warriors and history, much as he was. As Jon’s hand touched the Dragon he could feel the rough surface of his skin as it slowly calmed and responded to his touch. 

He caught a glimpse of the Queen’s silver hair as she descended and walked towards him. Her face was impassive, he was not sure if she had wanted the beast to eat him alive or not. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they”? It took a moment for Jon to recover before answering “Yes! Gorgeous beasts”. The Queen turned to him with a cold stare and said: “they’re not beasts to me, but my Children” in a calm but cool voice. 

Jon was at a loss, he had not meant to offend her and wanted to know why she thought of them as her children? Jon did not respond and thought it was best if he kept quiet. The Queen looked towards the sky at her Children flying across the cliffs. It allowed Jon a moment to look upon her face, without anyone near by noticing. The Queen stood out like a light with her pale skin and white hair against the glooming backdrop. She was beautiful; to deny it would be foolish and Jon wished just for a moment he could unglove his hand and trace her features across her face. 

“You weren’t gone long”? The Queen turned to him and glanced briefly in his eyes before looking away “no” she responded. “And”? said Jon wanting desperately to know what had happened in the open field. “And I have fewer enemies today than I did yesterday”. Jon nodded slightly at her response, though conflicted. It seemed the Queen could sense his confliction “and you’re not sure how you feel about that”? she stated with a sigh.

Jon felt the need to be honest with her, “no, I am not”. “And how many men died when you and your sister decided to take Winterfell? Hundreds? Thousands?” Jon halted, replying “thousands” “hmm” Daenerys mused “and yet, you are conflicted when you and I both want the same thing and I take the same course as you and your sister did”? 

Jon was at a loss for words, he did not mean to offend her. “I meant no offense your grace, but our home was taken from us, we took what was ours by right”. 

“And I am taking what is my right! Restoring my ancestor's dynasty which was taking from my father” she paused before adding “however evil he may have been, the Iron Throne belongs to the Targareyens”! The Queen halted her steps, paused and turned to Jon and added “not the Lannisters, Baratheons or Starks, but to the Targaryens! You would have received a formal education? Therefore you would remember it was my ancestor Aegon the conqueror, with his sister-wives who created our dynasty three hundred years ago”? 

Jon felt foolish at that moment, she was right, Daenerys is undoubtedly the last Targaryen. Upon speaking to her people these last three days, Jon learned that it was not just her heritage in which, made her the rightful heir but it is what she has fought for, much like her ancestor Aegon did.

“I understand,” said Jon, “it seems you have fought for what is yours by birthright, much like Aegon and…myself”. The Queen's eyes softened for a moment at his words. “And though I am a bastard, and no Stark, Winterfell was my home, is my home and I felt the need to fight for it. For my sister and my dead brother and father”. 

The Queen looked searchingly in his eyes and Jon looked away. “We both want to help people,” she said suddenly “we can only help them from a position of strength and strength is oft times terrible” Jon nodded at her and they proceeded to walk towards the castle. A comfortable silence loomed between them

Suddenly, the Queen grabbed his forearm halting his steps. She looked into his eyes searchingly again, “When you first came here, Ser Davos said you took a knife in the heart for your people? What did he mean?” This was the umpteenth time today the Queen had Jon at a loss for words, and whilst Jon would forever remember the day his own brothers stabbed him, he could not share that fateful event with the woman in front of him. Why he couldn’t, he was not sure. Maybe one day. “Ser Davos gets carried away” Jon responded with a smile, hoping to turn the matter into some jest. The Queen was not convinced however, her eyes gave it away that she did not wholly believe him. “So it was a figure of speech?”

Before Jon could respond he saw the Queen’s Dothraki men approach with a large muscled middle-aged man, wearing a dark green tunic. The Dothraki exchanged words with the Queen about the mysterious man, and he could sense her change of tone and demeanor. It is the first time upon meeting the Queen in which, Jon hears her softening voice and eyes upon the man before them. Jon feels an irk within himself, not sure what to make of the Queens attitude towards this man who was now kneeling on the cold hard floor before her. 

“Your Grace” said the man as he rose, “Jon Snow, this is Ser Jorah Mormont, an old friend”. Jon was shocked but hid it well, he had heard what a traitor this man was from both the man’s father and his own father, for his crime in trading in slaves. He wondered why the Queen who had freed slaves herself had taken kindly to a man who traded them?

“I served with your father, he was a great man” Ser Jorah did not respond to Jon, as all his attentions were on the Queen and hers on his. “You look strong” her voice almost cracked with a mix of tears and relief, “you found a cure”? Ser Jorah nodded towards her and responded: “I return to your service my Queen if you will have me”? The Queen walked towards Ser Jorah with her arms wide open and declared “it would be my honor” as she held him in a tight embrace.

Again, Jon was at a loss. This Ser Jorah and the Queen must have a special history for her to openly embrace him as such. It seemed to Jon, he did not quite know the woman before him as well as he thought? He wondered why Ser Jorah in spite of being banished from Westeros and trading in slaves, the Queen seemed fond of him and had taken him into her service. Perhaps the two shared a romantic history, who was he to judge? He had broken his vows and lain with Ygritte and then Val. Nevertheless, the thought of the Queen’s history with Ser Jorah and the sight in front of him left a bitter taste in Jon’s mouth.


	6. Daenerys Targaryen

Daenerys made her way to her chambers, her Dothraki guards trailing behind her and guarding outside her door once she was nestled inside. 

She needed a moment to herself before the council meeting with her advisors. Daenerys felt light hearted and a relief lifted from her shoulders upon seeing Ser Jorah once again. She had once feared she would never see him again, being told he would perish as a result of the disease that consumed him.

Whilst it was a relief and joy to have one of her oldest advisors at her side again, Daenerys also felt an uneasiness. In the past Ser Jorah had positioned himself as her protector and confidant and was prone to undercutting those who would also come to advise her. Daenerys was also well aware of his feelings towards her, but pushed the thought away. She needs Ser Jorah, he is a northerner and she needs his council to help her win the North and the Iron Throne. 

Her thoughts on the North leads Dany to think of Jon Snow and their encounter upon the cliffs. Dany thinks she may have been a bit too harsh with the King in the North when he questioned her moves towards her enemies, but did he not understand she was at war? And had pointed out how he and his sister had re-taken Winterfell all the same.

Daenerys thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock.

“Enter” 

Missandei walked in demurely with a small smile upon her face. Dany returned a smile and went to hug her old friend and advisor in greeting.

“My Queen, I am glad to see you returned safely to Dragonstone”

“Thank you Missandei, I am glad to be back in one piece”. “Are you you well? Tell me what have I missed whilst I was away?”

“Yes, your Grace, your presence has left Dragonstone quite uneventful.“ Jon Snow continues to work alongside his men day and night to forge the Dragon glass you so generously have approved of”. 

Dany mused at this information “hmm, he is quite determined isn’t he? I am not sure what to make of this mission of his? To believe in something so..so unreal”?

“If you don’t mind me saying so my Queen, but the world has witnessed Dragons once again, perhaps a dead army may not be so unbelievable”?

Daenerys smirked “I fear you have been in the company of these Northman for too long Missandei” Missandei laughed softly at the Queens jest. “But yes, you are right, perhaps we should have a little faith?”

“yes and Jon Snow seems like an honorable young man, he has honest eyes”. 

Daenerys swiftly glanced at her companion, feeling a wave of emotion quiet foreign to her. She had noted how sincere this Jon Snow was on their various encounters. He was a quiet man and oft at times had a scowl on his face, thinking deeply and seemed to come to life when speaking of his mission against the dead. 

Missandei interrupted her train of thoughts once again “and also very comely would you not agree my Queen”. Missandei was looking towards her Queen with a knowing look and smirk.

Daenerys blushed a deep shade “He is and to deny it would be foolish”. “Yet I must be careful, I cannot trust one so easily who is in open rebellion and will not bend the knee to my cause, if I give in it will be only when Jon Snow does bend the knee to me”. 

Missandei nodded in understanding “I understand, it is not like the other times”

Daenerys knew Missandei was of course referring to Daario and her second husband, Hizdahr zo Loraq. She had wanted Daario, and remembers all the way’s in which he would take her. Her memories of Hizdahr, her second husband were not as pleasant.

Missandei clears her throat and notices her Queen has drifted away in unpleasant thoughts. “We must go your Grace, the council awaits”.

Daenery nods and makes her way towards the door, making their way through the hall. “Tell me of Varys, and his movements during my absence”. 

Missandei though soft and docile had proved to be an excellent spymaster oft times on her advisors. Her trusting and kind nature had propelled most lords to be open in her presence. Whilst Varys may have his little birds across the realm, Daenerys had her own little birds just as much. A queen needed to be a step ahead of the game above anyone else. 

“Varys received news of your tidings against the Lannisters, he fears you executing Lannister men was unwise and stated as much to Lord Tyrion”. 

Dany felt her eyes harden, “and what was lord Tyrion’s response?” “that you are not you are not your father and he cannot think for you”

“Well I am glad he realizes his responsibility as my hand is to advise and not think for me!” 

“There is another matter” expressed Missandei as they approached council. “Jon Snow has received some news from the North”


	7. Jon Snow

“I thought Bran was dead…I thought Arya was dead?” Jon felt a wave of emotions come over him as his thoughts went to his siblings, his family. 

His family… Jon had become content with the fact that he had lost his sister, his brother…just as he had lost his father, Robb, his mother…

“I’m happy for you” came the Queen’s voice. Jon could not bear to look at her. 

“you don’t look so happy” she said after a minute of his silence. Jon not sure how he felt at the news, and the ability of the Queen to read him so easily. 

“Bran saw the Night King marching towards Eastwatch, if they make it past the Wall”

“The Wall has manned them for thousands of years” quipped the Spider. 

“your Grace I believe I must depart for Winterfell at once!” said Jon in a rush, ignoring Varys and those around him. 

Daenerys looked towards Jon with an unreadable expression “But you do not have the men to fight with you?” Jon sighed and tried desperately to mask his irritation and hopelessness. 

“We will fight with the men we have” “unless your Grace decides to join us?”

“And risk handing the country to the usurper? If I march North, She will march South and who is to say not take my seat here?”.

Her hand finally spoke with a proposed plan to bring about a wight to prove to the Usurper in the hopes of withholding her army. 

Dany looked towards Tyrion in bewilderment. Jon looked between the Queen and her hand as he proposed his plan of speaking to his Brother the kingslayer in the hopes of swaying his lover. 

“well this will all be for nothing if we have no proof! How are we meant to come into possession of this wight?” Said the Queen, Jon could sense her uneasiness about the plan. 

Ser Jorah suddenly spoke for the first time during the council “with the Queens permission, I will journey North and bring one for you”.

Daenerys gasped and turned towards her trusted friend. Jon could hear a faint “No” from the Queen, as dread clouded her face at the prospect. 

Ser Jorah had a soft look upon his face as he addressed his queen, Jon could not figure out what type of relations they shared with one another. He felt the strong urge of dismissing Ser Jorah then and there as an unwelcome traitor in the North.

Instead he offered his own service to the Queen in acquiring a wight. “the Free Folk will help us” 

“they won’t help Ser Jorah” quipped Ser Davos. “they won’t have to” he responded. 

“you’re not in the Nights Watch anymore! You’re the bloody King of the North, you cannot risk your life and those of your people” chastised ser Davos. 

“I am doing this to save my people” roared Jon as he slammed his fist down on the table. “whilst we are squabbling away the night King draws closer and closer and endangers us ALL”.

There was a tense silence in the room as Jon evened out his breathing. The Queen had a look of shock on her face at his outburst.

After a beat Jon looked towards Daenerys in the eyes and said “I apologize, but I must go”

“I have not given you permission to leave”! Stated the queen in a panicked voice. Jon thought she would have been glad to have been rid of him. 

“With respect, your Grace, I don’t need your permission. I am a King. I came here knowing full well your men could behead me or your dragons burn me alive. I put my trust in you as a stranger and now I am asking you to trust me. This is the best chance for my people…ALL of our people! And now I am asking you to trust in a stranger”.

Daenerys nodded slightly at him with soft eyes. Perhaps his tune had finally convinced her? Jon breathed a sigh he did not realize he was holding and slightly nodded back to the Queen.


	8. Argella Storm

Argella was on her hands and knees scrubbing away alongside six other young girls, her mind lost as her hands moved up and down on the hard concrete floor. How long they had been scrubbing for she could not say. Her back ached; as did her legs and arms, yet she continued uncomplainingly for she knew her punishment in lax work would be ten fold worse.

“Alyss” came a shout, alongside a sharp tug at her hair. Argella quickly looked up towards the woman, who had an impatient look on her face.

“Get up and follow me”. Argella quickly scrambled to her feet wincing as she did so and, almost falling from the hours she had spent cleaning. She took a step behind the sister and followed her down the corridor. The sister was moving too fast for her alongside the complex and they had reached vast corner, one Argella had not ventured to before of all her time here.

Suddenly, the sister, whose whole face was covered by her veil now halted in front of a small door and gestured for her to walk in. 

Argella stared back blankly at the woman before her, but her heart was thumping wildly. Maybe this is the end? She thought to her self as she looked around the deserted hallway. The Sister was getting impatient and reached to pinch her forearm signaling to enter the room. 

Argella slowly opened the door and stepped inside the dark room and heard the door shut behind her with a loud thump!

“Wait”! She cried in a sudden panic and reached behind her for the door.

“Easy child” came a soothing deep voice, “I do not want to draw attention”. 

That voice, so familiar thought Argella as she turned towards the darkness. Suddenly light lit up in the room and she came face to face with a man she never thought she would see again. Relief rushed over her and Argella sighed deeply!

“Ser Davos?” she whispered as she reached out a hand, wanting to know he was real, this was real and that he had come for her?

“Aye, child, it seems I might outlive us all yet” he replied with a smirk.

Argella was still gaping in shock, in a sudden move she wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered “seven hells!”

“or perhaps you will be the end of me” Ser Davos croaked in response. Argella let go of his neck to stare back with a smile, “I’ve missed you” she whispered “how is it you have come here?”

“Did I not tell you that I would come back for you? A great many things have taken place and I cannot promise you that you will be safe for what lay’s ahead, so the choice is yours of whether ye trust me to come back with me. I promise that as long as I breath, I will do everything I can to protect ye”.

Argella stared as the words tumbled out of Ser Davos’ mouth and tried to make sense of it all. She had no clue as to what her future holds. She has no living family, her father and uncles dead, and no certainty of whether she could ever return home to Storms End. Ser Davos had saved her life once and Argella knew that if he was a constant in her life she would be content to whatever did await them.

“I trust you with my life Ser, and I’d be damned if I stayed in this seventh hell. I am ready for what awaits me”. She responded with a cool tone.

Ser Davos nodded slowly, a smirk crossing his lips. “Aye that’s my girl” he said and grabbed her hand and led her out into the light.


	9. Argella Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is reading this story? But I will continue to post anyway, I do understand that Dany/Jon is the main shipping on most fics and also Sansa/Jon. This story is a Dany/Jon, but I just do not like Sansa and Jon together, so I've included Argella. As stated previously she is basically Edric Storm from the novels but I have turned her into female.
> 
> *Disclaimer* as always this is a work of fiction using characters from George R.R Martins ASOIF, and I do not own ownership over them or the world of ASOIF.

Argella rushed alongside Ser Davos as they made their way out the small room.

“Wait” she exclaimed, whilst grabbing on to his arm. “Where are we to go? Or better yet, where are you taking me? Back to the Storm lands?”

“No” huffed Ser Davos as he continued to make his way down the corridors “to Dragonstone”.

Argella halted her steps at his words with a dumbfound expression on her face. How could she go back to Dragonstone? And so openly whilst Cersei was still queen and her uncle Stannis was dead. She had no protection at all. Whilst Storms End certainly was not the safest for her to go back to, it was still her home and the safest castle in all of the Seven Kingdoms. And at least she had men there who had been loyal to her, at least whilst her father and her uncles had been alive. Men such as Ser Cortnay, though like her family, he could have perished as well..

“Surely going back home, to Storms End would be the safest option for me? Last I heard Ser, Stannis was dead. So for what purpose is there to go to Dragonstone”?

Ser Davos halted and turned to face the lady before him. He had come across King Robert and his brother Renly, and Argella reminded him of them both. Courteous in her words, yet there was fierceness behind her meanings with a high air of intelligence. After all, she had been the one to help him to read and write.

“There is no time to explain, but I promise ye, that you are under my protection and I will make sure that no harm does come to you. I hope that you can trust me for the time being? And I will explain all that you have missed these many moons in due course as we make our way” he finished his words with a firm grip on her hand and looked at her imploringly. 

Argella did not respond, but stared back at him. There were not many men or women she could trust or have trusted in her life, but she knew Ser Davos to be a man true to his words. As she thought of those she had trusted, her mind came to Mathidla. The girl had been her companion during her years here, and a support who knew all. Argella did not have many female companions growing up, she may have been acknowledged as her father the kings daughter, but she was only a noble bastard, not allowed to be raised in her fathers court or as a lady amongst her Mothers family. 

“I do trust you Ser Davos, I am just curious as to know where we are to go. I feel as though the safest place for me right now would be Storms End? But I will follow where you will lead”? For who else do I have left in this world? I know nothing of what has become of those men who were loyal to me and helped raised me”. 

Argella paused before continuing, “but I do ask one favor of you before we leave” She said as she grabbed his arm and stared at him imploringly, begging with her deep green eyes.

“I have a companion and friend here, and I would feel at much ease if she were to accompany us?”

Ser Davos sighed and looked around him before looking back at the girl before him. “I have promised and pledged to your safety, I cannot attend to every silent sister you wish to bring along with you”.

“If you say I can trust you for no danger to come to me, then if she is by my side, then what danger could she possibly face? I have no companions of my own and I would be obliged to you once again if you would allow this?”

Ser Davos pulled aside a heavy purse from his undershirt and sighed. “Well, let us find out how holy these sisters are, hmm”.

Argella smiled widely at him, and threw her arms around him. Ser Davos, allowed a brief smile to cross his face before pushing the lady away and exclaiming “we must make haste” I will need to speak with sisters, and you will need to convey all to your friend and companion. Wait for me in your room and I will come find you”.

Argella, nodded her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she drew her cloak around herself and made her way to the kitchens.

She saw Mathidla immediately, her honey blonde hair sticking out from her cap, peeling away potatoes. She standing with some sisters, and she made a gesture for her to see. 

Mathidla looked up with a scowl, she always did hate chores that involved manual labor. She made her way over discreetly, if she did possess one talent it would be her maneuverings, moving about like a cat, so no soul could notice her.

“What is it?” she hissed coming over to her. “Are you certain to create more work for us?”.

“Come, we must go to our room and pack” said Argella hurriedly, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the kitchens.

“Are you mad?” Truly, I believe it now you have gone truly mad like a Targaryen king”.

“Will you shut up! And just come and I will explain” Argella hissed back as they rounded the corner that led down the stairway to their rooms.

Mathidla followed and now was silent, she had never seen Argella like this before. She may call the girl mad and rash, but she was obedient and caring enough to not get her into trouble with the sisters.

They both made their way into their room with Argella sighing loudly before she spoke.

“Ser Davos, has come for me, he say’s he is taking me back to Dragonstone, though it would be safer to go back to Storms End as Cersei is still Queen. But I trust him with my life and I have convinced him to allow you to come with me to leave this place. He is convincing or paying off the sisters as we speak”.

Argella finished what she had to say all the while packing what possessions she owned into a small wrap. She turned to find Mathidla staring at her with the same dumbfound expression she had given Ser Davos moments ago.

“Of course” said Argella slowly as she turned to face her friend and continued “that is if you want to come?” You are not obliged to me in any way. You are yourself a Noble lady, I do no expect you to follow my command, nor can I promise what will become of us. But…”

“Say no more” Mathidla interrupted her friend, “I do not wish to hear sob fest” she exclaimed dramatically. Her features then softened “of course I will come with you, death would be better than this seventh hell”.

Argella breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her friend whilst squeezing her hand. Argella had come to rely on Mathidla and vice versa and whilst she was leaving the confines of this space, she did not look forward to the sense of loneliness she oft at times felt at home. 

Mathidla squeezed her hand back and whispered “whatever happens, we will face it together”.

Both girls continued to pack their belongings and waited for Ser Davos to collect them.


	10. Argella Storm

Argella

Argella made her way down the sloppy steps of the beach behind Ser Davos, with Mathilda trailing closely behind. Both girls attempted not to slip on the stairs as they had become wet due to the sea water.

Both girls had their hoods tightly wrapped around their bodies, which covered their faces. They were to go by the names of Marg and Sara – his dutiful daughters accompanying him on trade business in the city. 

As they made their way down the steps, Argella could see the small boat floating in the water. She paced up her steps, with her heart thumping loudly, Argella was ever eager to leave Kings Landing behind for good. 

As she settled into the far end of the boat with Mathilda in-front of her, shielding her from any prying eyes, she noticed Ser Davos standing and looking about for something rather than getting in the boat himself.

Argella frowned “Ser Davos, surely we are to make haste so we can leave? Why are you standing about?”

Ser Davos sighed and looked at the girl before him “ye really thought an old fella like myself would venture on my own to this wretched city”?

Before Argella could respond Ser Davos turned and exclaimed “ah, there! My companion has come at last to join us”.

As she turned her hood back to look, she gasped as she saw the Lannister imp making his way down the stairs, accompanied by a tall knight. With his golden hair and largely frightening scar, it was not impossible to not know who this was. 

Mathilda sharply turned to her upon seeing the imp as well, with wide eyes and before she could speak Argella hissed loudly towards Ser Davos, ignoring her friends eyes.

“Your companion is a Lannister? Is this a trap? Or some cruel joke? What business do you have with the imp”? Said Argella a bit louder this time in a panicked voice. “May I remind you you fought on opposite ends alongside my uncle?” 

Ser Davos looked hurt for a moment, as if she would doubt his judgment and protection towards her and his once loyalty towards Stannis. “It has been many moons that you have been sheltered with the silent sisters and a great deal you need to be filled in on. But you have to trust me child, now is not the time. All in good time”.

Argella was ready to respond again but the imp and the man beside him strode up towards them. She hastened the cloak around herself and pulled her hook as both men looked at the two women sitting at the end of the boat. 

“My Ser Davos, we did not think YOU had a hankering for whores” the imp said all the while glancing towards them as his companion snorted loudly and added “very pretty ones too” he then paused and added “very clean looking too”. Argella went red at their words and she could tell Mathilda was fuming as she shifted slightly in front of her.

Before Ser Davos could retort with his beet red face Argella pulled her head toward the men before her with fury in her dark blue eyes, “we are not whores Imp!” Tyrion scoffed lightly and responded with a clucking sound “haven’t heard Imp in a while, almost refreshing. Reminds me of our ventures long ago Bronn, those with Thenn. You remember?”. Bronn snorted and responded to the Imp “good for someone to keep you in line and remind every now and then, hey?”.

Tyrion gave Bronn a disapproving look before Ser Davos jumped in, “look, we need to make haste before ye gold cloaks come venturing out here. No time for this chatter!”.

Mathilda cut in and whispered loudly “too late” as they all looked towards two men in Lannister guards making their way towards them. They had been squabbling amongst themselved that they did not even notice the men making their way.

Ser Davos approached them quickly with Bronn trailing behind him. “Friend! No trouble at all just passing through and making our way”.

One of the cloaks responded “the dock is that way old man” to which Bronn responded “yes, he is aware just making a special delivery of fermented crab, which I wanted to inspect out here”.

The two men looked on hesitantly and approached the boat, Argella and Mathilda turned their heads and hid their faces further into their cloaks. 

“What have we here” exclaimed one of the soldiers upon inspecting herself and her friend, but soon their attention turned towards the imp. 

Ser Davos approached quickly and pulled out his purse, “now what is the fee these days good gentlement”? Both men eyed their surroundings suspiciously but soon gave in to the coin Ser Davos was offering. “Five gold dragons, hey?” “Don’t piss on it old man, its fifteen gold dragons”. 

Ser Davos grumbled and handed the coin to the men. Once collected they soon turned their attention to the boat and towards the imp. “That sure is a big scar for a dwarf like yourself”? Ser Davos cut in once again “perhaps there could be some arrangement gentlement?”

The Soldiers ignored him and continued, inspecting the Lannister imp closer. “Queen was looking for a dwarf with a scar right like yours”. Tyrion shook his head nonchalantly and attempted to get in the boat.

Argella could sense the fear in his face and his whole demeanor. She could not blame him, from she had heard Tyrion Lannister had been running from death for the most part of his sisters reign. 

Bronn jumped in and exclaimed “I have conducted the passage for these men and they say who they are. Wouldn’t wanna piss off the companion of ser Jaime, the Queens Brother?”. One of the soldiers spat at his feet “piss on you and the kingslayer, neither of you can pay us more than the queen herself if we deliver her the dwarf”.

There was a tense silence that followed, those two soldiers were not as stupid as they seemed. Finally Bronn exclaimed with a sigh “the things I do for this fucking family” before retrieving his sword and diving it into one of the soldiers eyes and splashing a dagger into the second soldier who charged towards him. Soon enough both men were dead as Argella looked on with wide shocked eyes. 

Whilst Argella had trained in sword fighting at Storms End, she had never seen a man killed before, let alone two right before her. She felt ill at the blood oozing out the bodies laying on the beach. It seems her companion Mathilda for all her sharpness was just as shocked as her hand clutched the end of the boat, her knuckles as white as snow. 

Bronn shielded his sword and exclaimed loudly “C’mon get the fuck outta here before I have to kill more gold cloaks for ya”.

Ser Davos jumped in to the boat right after Tyrion stepped in as he eyed the two girls curiously again. He seemed to be unfazed now that the two men who were a threat to him mere moments ago lay dead. This was definitely not his first death witnessing. After all, he was at the battle of Blackwater bay against her uncle Stannis. 

The party of four remained silent as Ser Davos rowed hastily in the sea, eager for the boat to disappear and venture out to wherever he was taking them.


	11. Argella Storm

The tense silence on the boat was followed up by a sudden retching sound. Mathilda had pulled her head on the side of the boat and continued to vomit. No doubt a reaction to the deaths she had just witnessed.

Like herself, it seemed Mathilda had not previously witnessed a man being cut in half. Argella, had herself composed the site shocking her more than anything. But Mathilda continuous vomiting and the rocking of the boat had her feeling ill.

In an attempt to offer some form of consolation, Argella pulled back her friends hood and rubbed her hands on her back to ease the vomiting. She noticed the imp looking on at her friend with veiled disgust.

“Ser Davos, it seems your lady companions here are not use to the sight of blood or men for that matter…..will you bloody well explain to me who they are and why they are coming with us to Dragonstone?” cried Tyrion as Mathilda sat back up and slowly leaned in on her. 

Before Ser Davos could respond, Argella cried out to him “believe me I would rather much I make my way home to Storms End”! Ser Davos gave her a disapproving look, before Argella realized she had given too much away in front of the imp. 

Tyrion slowly and closely eyed her with a quick look of realization crossing his face. “ahh dark hair, those blue eyes, going home? Storms End? You are but I believe the one of Roberts bastards. Not just any of his bastards, his noble and acknowledged bastard from the Florent Lady. Hmm you are quite a beauty, though Robert himself was a handsome lad in his youth. Though he did become a fat brute towards the end and you don’t seem to possess the Florent ear trait…”

Before he could finish, Argella swept forward and punched the imp right in the eye. Her hand hurt as a result, but it was worth the look on the imps face. 

“you would do well to keep your mouth shut about my father and mother in my presence”

Still in shock, tyrion slowly turned to Ser Davos who shrugged and looked as if he did not argue with the lady. Mathilda having overcome her illness snorted in laughter. 

Tyrion slowly turned towards her again and smirked “I always liked a feisty woman, although it makes sense you are Roberts daughter” he emphasized daughter this time as opposed to referring to her as a bastard. 

Argella continued to glare at him. Tyiron raised his small hands in surrender. “My lady, I understand if you do not trust me, why would you? My sister had your father murdered. But I would like us all to have a decent conversation as to how you came into the acquaintance of fine Ser Davos here?”.

“Well it seems you have figured out who I am, perhaps you should ask your companion here as he has whisked me and Mathilda away from the silent sisters and instead of taking me back to my home, we are heading to Dragonstone?” Argella finished off, pointedly looking towards Ser Davos. 

Ser Davos sighed deeply and proceeded to fill her in on all that had occurred in Westeros, being a hand to Jon Snow, Ned Starks bastard who had been proclaimed King in the North by his people. The return of the Dragon Queen who had reclaimed her ancestral seat at Dragonstone and was in the midst of reclaiming the iron throne from Cersei. And how her own brother, the one who had murdered his own father was now hand of the Queen? A Lannister advising a Targaryen? If history was anything to go by, that had not ended well the last time a Lannister was hand to a Targaryen. 

Some of this Argella had known, as did her companion for it was Mathilda who was truly skilled at finding news when the sisters had received travelers. 

After taking in all that was conveyed before her, Argella finally spoke to the two men before her. “So, YOU are advising the supposed King in the North and YOU are hand to the would be queen of the Seven Kingdoms! And yet, here I am, the bastard daughter of a once Baratheon king, being taken to Dragonstone where the Dragon Queen herself has come back to reclaim what my father took from her and her family?”. Argella finished off with a breath and raised eyebrows.

Both men looked at her with a blank expression on their faces. Mathilda looked at her sideways before a long silence followed. 

Argella continued before either of them spoke, “I’ve always been fascinated with the Targaryens, gods knows I have read all there is to know of their history…” she paused before adding “dying by being burned alive or eaten by a Dragon would certainly be one way to go and certainly be one for the history books” she finished.

Ser Davos chimed in quickly, “she has a good heart, you would not be judged by the sins of your father, if I thought she would give ye to her Dragons I would not be sailing this boat towards Dragonstone. There is a bigger fight and threat, you will come with me and the King to the North, and for now your identity will be concealed until the Great War is won” he said whilst looking pointedly towards Tyrion.  
“I cannot lie to my queen” stated the imp, “but I guess if you stay out of sight she would not suspect you and take you for a serving girl”.

Argella looked on incredulously towards Ser Davos, the Great War she thought? She wasn’t sure if it were lack of sleep or food but Argella could not comprehend the mass amount of information that was being thrown her way and barely noticed the imp referring to her as a would be serving girl. “It seems you have not finished your tale ser Davos? Perhaps you should explain to me what other War it is you speak of?”.

As he lead the boat deeper in the sea Ser Davos, continued with his tale of the Great War that was awaiting them, which is why he and his King, Jon Snow? Had ventured to meet the Targaryen Queen, in the hopes of a united alliance to quash the Northern Threat. 

Argella listened to him intently and felt more dread at what he was describing than the potential threat of meeting the Queen and her Dragons. Deep down, Argella trusted Ser Davos with her life and knew he was no fool to believe in the Great threat. She continued to listen his voice drifting in and out, as her mind wandered to the potential doom that awaited them all. Perhaps it would be better to be served to the Queen’s Dragons she thought.


	12. Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update this story more regularly, with things moving along. Still not sure what direction this story will take, I am not too sure of Jon taking on two wives is realistic. But I am trying to write a more dark and unhinged Jon after his death. I hope I do it justice.

Jon Snow

Jon was working hard in the caves. Ser Davos would be back soon he hoped, and they would make their way towards East Watch. He prayed to both the old and new Gods that they could make their mission a successful one to convince the Queen. Though which Queen needed convincing he wasn’t sure..

Daenerys continued to mystify him, she was distant yet they had become better acquainted and familiar with one another whilst both their advisors had journeyed off to Kings Landing. She had invited him to dine with him, and he got to know her a little more, away from her Dothraki guards and advisors. It had just been them with her maids in attendance in the far corner. Jon had felt relaxed in her presence not thinking once of dead men and the impending doom that awaited them.

It seemed that in turn, the Queen was relaxed in his presence as well. She had opened up to him about her brother, and what she could remember of the rest of her family. Avoiding the subject of her father and his aunt Lyanna. She was consciously aware of how closely tied they were to the past. A past they could not escape.

In turn, he had told her stories of his childhood and Winterfell and then the Wall. “Good Queen Alysanne flew to Winterfell atop her dragon Silverwing and became a benefactor to the Nights Watch” She had said to him before adding “or so I remember reading in a book titled ‘History of Westeros’. “I could be wrong however, I never had any proper lessons”. She said slightly blushing perhaps realizing what she said might have been the wrong thing to say.

Jon had smiled at her softly, touched at her embarrassment. “Aye, you are right. It allowed for the formation of more lands, though not very popular with the Starks at the time I believe. The vacant lands are an easy target for wildlings to attack and raid through”. 

Dany’s eyes had shot up at that and she exclaimed quietly her plump lips forming an o. Jon was drawn to her lips and looked away quickly reaching for his drink. The wine was getting to him. “You spent time with the Wildlings? Yes?” She asked curiously reaching for her own wine.

Jon cleared his throat “yes I came to live among them and got to know their customs and ways quite well”.

“Quite well? Dany responded whilst searching his eyes. Jon hesitated before answering. “yes, I had to convince them I had abandoned my vows and the watch and that I wanted to be part of them. I hunted with them, broke mead with them, and even…laid with a wildling woman” he added after a pause. Gauging for a reaction from her.

Dany’s eyes shot up again and her mouth formed a grimace this time. “I did not expect that” 

Jon was not sure why she did not expect that of him? Of what she was referring to he did not quite know. Was it making the Free Folk believe he was one of them or that he had far bed Ygritte?. He was a man after all. 

“I had to gain their trust. We were on a mission beyond the wall for various reasons, one was to solve the undead wights that had been showing up around Castle Black”. He paused before adding, “my companion and I, Qhorin came across a pack of them, and we managed to defeat them. Except for one…a girl…her name was Ygritte”.

“She was the girl you laid with?” Dany interrupted with a flash in her eyes. Jon nodded slowly not wishing to continue the rest of the tale the wine had made him weary. “Forgive me” he said standing abruptly “the night is late and I have matters to attend to at dawn”.

Jon had bowed slightly and left the Queen who barely had a chance to respond and concealed her shock of the events that had just transpired. 

Jon furiously worked on the forges in the cave as he re-lived the events of the night before in his head. Cursing himself for all the wine he had drunk and letting his guard down in front of the Queen. But one thing he could not stop thinking of was the flash in her eyes when he had mentioned Ygritte. Was she disgusted that he had laid with a Wildling? Or perhaps she thought Jon as untrustworthy as he had broken the trust of the Free Folk and pretended to be one of them. 

Jon’s thoughts were interrupted by Ser Davos’ calling after him. “Beggin your pardon Grace” Jon turned quickly relief flooding through his bones to see his Hand had returned safely.

“You survived Kings Landing,” said Jon approaching the old man before him. 

Ser Davos chuckled “yet again your Grace” he paused slightly hesitating before moving to the side as a figure in a dark hood with their face covered stepped before him and unveiled themselves.

Jon was slightly taken aback, it was a young woman, a girl actually, and she looked to be younger than him. About Sansas age perhaps. Her hood had ridden back, revealing her dark hair as she stared at him with wide eyes. She had the bluest eyes Jon had ever seen. They reminded him of the White Walkers, but this girl did not look dead. She was quite beautiful in fact. Before Jon opened his mouth to ask who she was..

“Your Grace, this is…”

Before Ser Davos finished what he was about to say the girl interrupted him and stepped further towards him.

“My name is Argella” she paused before adding hesitantly “your Grace”. “I’m Robert Baratheons, daughter…bastard daughter”. She added after a beat with a determined look in her eyes. 

To say Jon was shocked would be an understatement. He looked towards Ser Davos who had a displeased look across his face before adding “She was meant to keep that to herself”.

The girl looked towards him and then back at Ser Davos, “well my father trusted his and vice versa. Why should we not trust one another?”. Jon was still at a loss for words as she stared at him waiting for an answer.

Jon slowly nodded before adding “I saw your father once..at Winterfell”. Argella looked at him with a suspicious look on her face asking “I believe that’s when he came down to ask your father to be his hand?. Right after John Arryn died, though he seemed to follow him in death quite quickly”. 

Jon felt something flash inside of him, anger. The topic of his father's murder was a sore subject. He glared at the girl before him and the air became tense. 

She realized his change of demeanor and her eyes softened “I am sorry. I did not mean to remind you of your father's death. I am truly sorry for his loss, he did the realm a great service as my father's hand”.

Jon let out a breath he realized he was holding. “It’s all right,” he said before adding “ it is not your fault” She smiled at him and Jon felt himself smiling back softly.

Ser Davos cleared his throat before adding “Argella will be making her way back to Winterfell with us”. Argella looked to him sharply before exclaiming, “now it is Winterfell? First Dragonstone and now I am to come North? Ser Davos I am indebted to you and I realize I have no family left. But my place will be in Storms End. Who occupies it now? Ser Cortnay is still alive I will go to him”. 

Ser Davos sighed deeply, “I told you of the War, until then you are under my protection. Jon and I will be making our way to East watch on a mission. You will stay here in the meantime. No doubt your existence has reached the Dragon Queen. Let us hope she will allow you to stay here until we return”. 

Jon was utterly confused, he knew Robert had fathered many bastards and knew Argella was his only acknowledged child like himself due to her noble blood. Unlike him it seemed she had no family to turn to and was unsure of where her home was. Jon felt pity for her, knowing all too well the life and prospects of a bastard. Noble or not. 

Argella scoffed “oh yes, I do believe a Targaryen Queen is waiting to take in the offspring of the man who murdered her family and took her family’s throne” she added with a bite. 

“You are not responsible for the crimes of your father” The Queen is not her father, she will not judge you based on you family’s actions against hers” said Jon nodding towards her slightly. 

Argella turned towards him and nodded slowly, her shoulders seemed to relax. 

“Well then, that about settles it” quipped Ser Davos, “come, child, you are in need of rest and food. He pulled her hand as they made their way out of the cave towards the castle.


	13. Daenerys Targaryen

Daenery’s sat at the head of the Painted table staring at the block of wood, detailing every corner of Westeros. Dany imagined what Aegon and his sister wives thought as they sat in this very room before they embarked on their conquest of the Seven Kingdoms.

What perils did they face? Did Aegon face the same amount of perils she was facing? 

Aegon had no allies, save for Orys Baratheon and his sisters. Whilst she had few allies but no family left. Though her allies she was also losing day by day. Having lost the Tyrells and their financial support caused Dany to be weary, having to source finances from the East. She needed Tyrion and that mind of his to come up with how she would source her coin. He was master of Coins once under the usurper she mused. Furthermore, Yara Greyjoy had been captured by Cersei and the Greyjoy support she needed very much as the King in the North was proving to be continuously stubborn, refusing to bend the knee. 

Dany had attempted to form an alliance with Jon. Heeding Tyrion’s advice, in attempting to be cordial and friendly with him. She had thought she had done just that by allowing him and his men to mine the dragonglass. 

Dany would be lying if she thought she didn’t feel something for this…Jon Snow. His determination, his unwillingness to accept leadership and a position of power despite his people choosing him. But overall, it was his devotion and loyalty to his family that tugged at her. Dany thought of Viserys with a pang of jealousy, a feeling in which she felt guilty for. Jon seemed like the brother, which Dany had yearned for Viserys to be. She had been told her brother Rhaegar was kind and thoughtful. If only Rhaegar had survived in the stead of Viserys to protect and guide her. 

She had been intrigued to hear of his adventures across North with the Wildlings. How his duty took him to infiltrate their people and allow him to become a part of their clans. Dany recalled their conversation whilst they were dining. She had invited him to sup with her to showcase that she was not threatened by a man claiming to be King in her presence as the rightful Queen. 

The night had ended abruptly as Jon took his leave of her whilst finishing his tales of the Wildlings and his lover. Dany had felt a pang of jealousy at his mentioning this. Though this time she was angry for feeling this way. She had had lovers herself. And it was only natural for a man. She was surprised of his revelation as she took him for a man of the Nights Watch. And as far as what she had been told of the Watch, they took no wives and were to remain celibate. A cruel fate if you were to ask her.

Lost in her thought, Daenery’s did not notice her Hand approaching from the shadows. How long had he been there? Just staring at her?

“Your Grace” he said coming closer and giving her a bow. Dany noticed a red and purple spot around his eye. 

“Lord Tyrion” she responded whilst standing and coming around Aegon’s table to stand before him. 

Concerned flashed in her eyes as she inspected her Hand’s face closer.

“It seems you were in the presence of your sister?” “How did you make it out of King’s Landing?”.

Tyrion shook his head whilst reaching to pour himself some wine. 

“We came across some trouble your Grace though not from my sister. Believe me it would be my head delivered to you if that were the case” he said as he gulped down his glass.

“So you met with your brother? And…? Said Dany whilst she anxiously waited for his response. The thought of meeting Cersei Lannister both thrilled her and made her sick to the stomach.

“And it seems you will be meeting my deadly beautiful sister sooner than you thought” he said as he reached for the jug to pour himself another glass. 

Dany looked on disapprovingly which Tyrion seemed to note. He immediately set the glass in front of him as well as his hands, drumming his fingers on the table.

“So, I will finally get to meet your sister then?” That is if everything does go according to plan and Jon does catch…this dead thing”.

Tyrion’s eyes seemed to shot up at the Queen mentioning the King in the North and referring to him simply as Jon.

“It is Jon now is it?” smirked her hand at her, coming closer. 

“Well a good Queen listens to her hand, does she not?” I heeded your advice on allowing him to mine the Dragonglass as well as dining with him whilst you and Ser Davos were away.” Dany paused before adding sternly “as you recall we have lost most of our allies”.

Her hand seemed to back down, his smirk disappearing from his face as he thought of the impending doom of Daenery’s claiming the Iron Throne with no allies. Yes, she had lost some of her allies. But she still had three Dragons behind her.

Dany moved away to the window, the waves were crashing violently and she could feel the chill of the sea on her face.

“Believe me when I say this your Grace, but nobody trusts Cersei less than I do” stated Tyrion. “When we leave for the Capital, we will go with three Dragons, and two armies. If the Lannisters army so much as touches your Grace, then we will burn King’s Landing to the foundation stone”.

Dany pondered this thought for a moment before turning to her hand “how do we know your sister is not laying any traps for us? Are we to just walk in the Lions Den?”

“My brother promised he would keep a grip on the Lannisters forces”. Dany flashed her eyes at her hand and snorted with a laugh “forgive me Lord Hand, but I do not trust nor care in any Lannister promises…except yours of course”. She added.

Tyrion shifted before his Queen, evidently uncomfortable and gave a little bow. “I am grateful for the Queen’s trust, but I also vowed to my brother that my Queen would not act impulsively.”

Dany raised an arched brow turning to him sharply “act impulsively”? 

“We are indeed heading into the Lions Den your Grace, it is vital that you do not act out in the event if Cersei were to provoke you. You musn’t lose your temper”!.

Dany slowly rounded on Tyrion, “When have I lost my temper” she stated in a hard voice.

Tyrion did not back down and stared his Queen in the eye. “burning the Tarly’s for one thing may seem as though you were acting impulsively”.

“Executing the Tarly’s was necessary” Dany clenched her hands together. She felt an un-easiness as Tyrion stood there reminding her of that day. As her hand he she would think he would understand better. How could she allow men who openly rejected her rule to continue on? Aegon had allowed the Seven Kingdoms to kneel before him, giving them the choice and she was doing the same.

“Are you taking your families side in this instance?” 

“Yes”! Responded Tyrion frowning and moving closer to her as she backed away again towards the window.

“You need to think like your enemy if you want to win” he continued coming closer..”which I want you to do very much! You once spoke to me of breaking the wheel and building a new world. The world you want to build will require people in it, people who you will talk of your claim and father and may dismiss you, words are wind your Grace. We need alliances in Westeros right now”. 

He paused and sighed deply before continuing, “forgive me your Grace but this is not the East. You will need the backing of the lords of Westeros to accept your rule. The last Targaryen Queen who ruled was Rhaenyra and unfortunately any man with an education in Westeros knows of those events all too well of what transpired”.

Dany mused on this predicament for a moment. She was a woman but she had full grown Dragons…but as did Rhaenyra if she could remember reading. Perhaps it was not a curse that she had no kin to contest with her claim? But a curse to be a woman?

“I thank you for your advice Lord Hand. I assure you I very much would like to break the wheel and if there are those who would not accept my rule, well then…they will have to face my wroth. I allowed the Tarley’s to bend the knee and that same opportunity will be given to any house and Lord who wishes to be aligned with House Targaryen”. 

Dany turned towards her hand, her eyes indicating she was done with the topic of discussion at hand. 

One of Tyrion’s skiils was undoubtedly reading people and their feelings and thoughts. Reading his Queen he had come to do quite well he mused.

“Now, you must be tired from your journey and you might want to have a Maester look at your eye”. Said Dany dismissively waving him away.

Tyrion had forgotten about his eye and the punch Robert Baratheon’s bastard had bestowed upon him. 

Ser Davos had implored him to keep the existence of the girl hush for now. But Tyrion was on thin ice with the Queen already. He needed to inform her of what had occurred during their journey.

“Your grace…” he started as the Queen made an attempt to leave his presence. Dany abruptly stopped and stared at her Hand questioningly.

“What is it Tyrion”? she responded wearily. Dany did not much feel the need to continue this discussion with her Hand. She longed for a ride on Drogon followed by a scorching bath. 

“This bruise, your grace was bestowed upon me by someone I think who would be of much interest to you”.

Curiosity clouded Dany’s mind “who”?.

“It was Argella Storm…your Grace” Tyrion paused gauging the Queen’s reaction. Dany was confused and looked at Tyrion to continue.

“She is Robert Baratheons daughter…his acknowledged bastard daughter your Grace”.

Dany could not comprehend for a moment what Tyrion had just revealed. She had never thought of the usurper and his other Bastards. Though she had heard of Robert and his ways. 

“Acknowledged..”? Dany responded slowly? The concept of Bastards in Westeros still baffled her. In Essos there had been no such thing. Children were not tainted due to the sins of their parents. Missandei herself said her parents had not been married so the notion of Jon being a bastard had her utterly confused, as she repeatedly questioned Dany.

Dany sighed dejectedly and poured herself a glass of wine whilst taking a seat to allow Tryion to explain. “Very well then, continue”.


	14. Argella Storm

Argella paced down and forth in Ser Davos chambers, worry clouding her mind. He had left her and Mathilda here and left sometime ago, hoping to keep them both out of site. It seems no on one of importance had noticed her and her friend. The Dothraki who had sailed with Queen undoubtedly did not question her presence. Perhaps taking them both as mere serving girls. Which would not be hard given their current situation and attire. A few of the Dothraki men had leered at her and her companion. She had stared wide eyed and shocked, blushing at the attention whilst her friend had smiled back and fluttered her eyes like a fool at them. 

“Seven hells! My head is spinning from the wine and you pacing up and down like some madwoman” Mathilda exclaimed from her seat.

She was seated by the window, nursing what now seemed to be her second glass. Argella stopped suddenly and scowled at her. “how can you drink in a time like this”? she exclaimed, irritation clouding her voice. 

Mathilda simply shrugged in response “I will not refuse a good Dornish, especially after in that wretched place we have been in”. 

“I wish Ser Davos had not brought us here, this Queen will murder me on the spot. My father usurped her family’s crown! What reason does she have to keep me alive?” 

Mathilda sighed deeply and raised herself from her chair to stand before her “if she truly was a madwoman like her late father than I doubt Ser Davos would bring you to her home. You said you trusted him, so trust him and for gods sake have a glass of wine to calm your nerves!”  
Before Argella could retort with a response a thunderous screech came from the sky and she could see Mathilda’s wine cup shaking on the table. Both girls grabbed the others arm and stared wide-eyed. They both made their way to the window to look up and see what they thought they would never see in their lifetime. 

Two Dragons flew overhead – one so green it reminded Argella of an emerald colored dress her father had sent her. It was soon joined by a cream-colored Dragon, his redwings standing out in the Grey sky. They seemed to be battling with one another, though not aggressively. Argella had read about Targaryens and their ability to hatch and bond with Dragons, she did not think it was possible for them to exist. Most had perished during the Dance and right after the War. She wondered if this Queen was a rider and if so, how did she tame them? 

“Seven hells” Mathilda exclaimed softly still staring up wide-eyed at the creatures in the sky and holding onto her hand quite tightly. 

“Come,” said Argella as she pulled the curtains and withdrew back into the chamber. She reached for Mathilda’s cup and swallowed the whole cup in one big gulp. The taste sweet and bitter at the same time. She had not been used to much wine in her youth. Lady’s did not indulge in such vices, she had been told by her Septas. You’re not a lady though a voice said to her.

Mathilda arched a brow and gave a small smirk “so.. it takes two full dragons to get you to drink”. 

Argella glared at her and reached for the jug to pour her self some more. She needed a way to calm her self, for she could not think rationally with some much uncertainty that lay before her.

Suddenly the chamber door opened and in walked Ser Davos with a thoughtful look on his face.

“I can see you were not lying about her Dragons Ser Davos” Argella drawled as she took a sip from her cup.

“Ah, yes well they were quite a shock to me and Jon too when we arrived. Harmless though if you do not get in the way of their mother..”

Argella turned to face him “their mother?” 

“Yes, I believe one of the Queens titles is ‘Mother of Dragons’. And speaking of, Daenerys has requested your presence”. 

Before Argella could protest, ser Davos put up a hand “now child, I have been informed by Tyrion that she merely wishes an audience to get to know you and ask a few questions. I have been promised that no harm will befall you”.

Argella slowly nodded “when?” 

“At this very moment” Ser Davos reached for her hand to help her stand.

“Now!” she exclaimed! “Surely I am not in a proper state to have an audience with a Queen!”.

Mathilda snorted behind her “I do not think she would much care if you are not wearing a pretty dress, look at those barbarians she has brought with her. They look as if they never bathe”. 

Argella pulled her bottom lip contemplating her next move. Would she have to address her as her Queen? Or did she not care? She was a Bastard after all, what would her support do for the Queen and her cause.  
Argella grabbed Ser Davos arm as he pulled her slowly out of the chamber.

“Now I know that sharp tongue of yours” he gently reprimanded her. Keep it in check. All we ask of her is that she allows you to stay whilst we go on the expedition North and then you will come to Winterfell with us.

Argella nodded and gripped his arm in response. She smoothed her hair and her gown and held her head high. 

They made their way down the grey corridor and came before two large doors with two of the Queen's soldiers guarding it. They did not even glance their way as they slowly opened the door. 

Argella looked up slowly at the room before her. Whilst she was no stranger to Dragonstone, she could not help but notice the changes that the Queen had placed. The Targaryen banners were scattered all over the ceiling, the three-headed Dragons glaring at her. All traces of the Baratheon sigil had long been removed.

Argella came closer to the one they called the Mother of Dragons, still far all she could make out was her silver hair which shone in the dull room, as well as her eyes. There is no denying it. This queen was Targaryen through and through. Possessing the look of her ancestors.

Argella could feel the Queen's eyes on her as she slowly moved towards her. She quickly glanced around her and noticed Tyrion Lannister at the Queens side, his eye marked more prominently. Argella smirked at the memory of punching the Queens hand, albeit it was done impulsively. Next to him stood a plump bald man, dressed in long gold velvet robes who watched her with a small smile upon his face. Argella noticed there was more behind that smile and it was not all genuine. You would be a fool to not know this was the Master of Whisperers himself. Argella was not shocked in the least to see him now serving the Targaryen Queen.

Argella had not noticed Ser Davos leaving her side to stand with his King, who looked at her with a solemn guarded look, his eyes following her as she stood before the Queen.

The hallway was tensely quiet and Argella thought all members could hear her heartbeat. She held her head high as the Queen stared down at her, Argella could make out her features now, her eyes soft and somewhat inviting. Not like Queen Cerseis at all, she mused.

Argella could not stand the silence any longer and bowed her head slightly “Your Grace” she murmured and raised her head to look into the Queen’s eyes not wishing to back down and now let her take the charge. 

The Queen’s eyes seemed to soften even further with a small smile now plastered on her face. Clearly pleased she had been addressed as her ‘Grace’.

“My hand tells me you are Roberts true born daughter..?” She says in a loud clear voice.

Argella looks towards Tyrion before speaking “not trueborn your Grace. My father and mother were not married”. 

The Queen arched a perfect brow “But you have been acknowledged I am told? And were raised in Storms End?”

“Yes, your grace. I have lived in Storms End my whole life”.

“And who is your mother”?

Argella hesitated before answering. In truth, her mother was a stranger to her. She had known of her yet never truly known her. Cooped up in Storms End. She knew her mother must not love her. For if she did, she would seek her out.

Argella looked towards the Queen after a beat of silence “Delena Florent, your grace. Of House Florent”.

The Queen frowned. “House Florent?” she mused whilst turning to Tyrion, she said “Tyrion, what can you tell me of this house?”.

The dwarf cleared his throat tearing his eyes away from hers to look towards his Queen. “A noble house from Brightwater Keep up in the Reach, your Grace. They are sworn to House Tyrell. They supported Renly Baratheon during the breakout of the War of the Five Kings. I believe our little lady here was in the midst of a dispute when the Castellan of Storms End refused to give her up or the Castle to her uncle Stannis.” He finished looking back at her.

“Hmm” mused the Queen leaning back in her chair all the while staring at her. “And how did that dispute come to pass? And what is this Castellan of Storms End to you”?.

“His name is Ser Cortnay Penrose, and I am his ward. He has raised me since I was a child. I..convinced him to let me go with my uncle to Dragonstone so I may reason with him and keep any attack occurring against Storms End. He did so reluctantly, but I did manage to. I have not returned home since he died in the North” she finished off looking towards the King in the North as she did so.

Argella exclaimed this all in a rush. The Queen looked thoughtfully at her and smiled suddenly. 

“We are in the midst of a skilled negotiator then?”

Argella looked towards the Queen, with no retort of her own.

The smile on the Queens face was quickly removed before she spoke again.

“As I told the King in the North here on our first meeting, I never did receive a formal education. But I do remember the tales my brother would tell me. Tales of your father, how he killed my brother on the trident and usurped my father's crown. Stealing our birthright, forcing us into exile”.

Argella sucked in a breath. “yes I am aware of those tales too and I.. am sorry your Grace. For the pain, it has caused you”.

The Queen looked at her softly again before responding. “we are not beholden to the sins of our families or our forefathers. I for one understand that more than anyone here”.

Argella swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, shocked at the Queens words. These were not the words of a Queen who was about to throw her to a dark cell. 

“And I am told…”she added after a beat “of the shared history of our houses. We are after all distant kin. You will be allowed and welcomed to stay in Dragonstone for as long as Ser Davos sees fit”. 

Argella did not know what to say but simply “thank you, your Grace”. 

The Queen nodded slightly “You will be shown to your chambers, you are all dismissed”.

Argella bowed alongside her council and slowly retreated from the room. Shocked not only at the Queen's forgiveness but of her mention of their distant relations through her father.


End file.
